


LustBerry

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Blueberry wants to try something and Lust is the only person he can turn to.





	1. First Time

Blueberry couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. This was craziest thing he had ever done in his whole life. How would his brother or friends react if they ever found out he had even _considered_ doing this, let alone decided to go through with it?

He stood frozen with indecision and nervousness, staring at the door that was so much like his own front door but wasn’t. Deciding he needed to do this otherwise it would always bother him, he knocked. It was a firm knock that didn’t betray his nervousness.

A short time passed with no one answering. So, Blueberry knocked again, louder this time. A muffled indecipherable answer came from deep inside the house somewhere. Half a second later the door swung open.

“Oh, hi Blueberry,” Lust said, this being his house and his universe. He understandably looked surprised to see Blueberry on his doorstep. Blueberry had never been here by himself before after all.

“Hi,” Blueberry said with a smile as Lust let him in, closing the door behind him. “Is uh… your brother’s not here, is he?” He shouldn’t be. Blueberry knew these guys well enough to know that Pink was supposed to be out right now. But he asked anyway just to make sure.

“No, but from the way ya said that I take it that’s a good thing,” Lust said with a knowing grin. “Meaning ya came all the way here just to see me.”

“I uh… yeah. You see I kind of want to…” Blueberry trailed off, unable to say what he came here for. What was he even thinking? Coming here and asking for this. Would Lust even being willing to help him?

“Ya wanna have sex,” Lust said, his grin widening. “And ya don’t want anyone else knowing.”

Blueberry’s face flushed with heat, his blush glowing such a bright blue that even he could see it. He shuffled nervously on his feet, unable to look Lust in the eye. He shouldn’t be so nervous, this was Lust after all. He lived in a world where sex wasn’t a big deal. But Blueberry couldn’t help it. “I uh… yes. It’s just that I’ve never… And uh… I’ve uh wanted to for a while now but uh…” he stammered. “And you’ve hinted a few times before that… and I…”

“Hey, it’s okay, no need to be so nervous,” Lust said. He moved closer and cupped Blueberry’s face in his hand, lifting it up so that they were making eye contact. Their faces were only a few inches apart, almost close enough to kiss. “I’ll _gladly_ introduce ya to the wonderful world of sex.” He grinned.

“I… okay,” Blueberry said, relaxing a little. “Just promise not to tell Paps or anyone else please.” Paps didn’t even know Blueberry knew what sex was. He thought Blueberry was still pure and innocent, ignorant of most adult things. That hadn’t been true for years now and Blueberry had never thought to disillusion him to that fact.

“Dude,” Lust said. “If I were to ever tell your bro that I’d even _considered_ fucking ya, he’d smash my face into a wall. So, there ain’t no way I’d ever tell him about this. And I promise I won’t tell anyone else either. Your bro might find out if I did and I like being alive.”

Blueberry let out a sigh of relief. His biggest worry had been that Lust would want to tell people. He had a tendency to talk about his sex life to anyone who would listen and to many who would rather not. But he had promised he wouldn’t tell and if there was one thing Sans-es could be relied on to do, it was keeping a promise.

“Let’s go up to my room, shall we?” Lust took hold of Blueberry’s hand and teleported them up to his room. As expected it was a mess and seeing it gave Blueberry the urge to tidy up a bit. But he wasn’t here for that.

Lust had teleported them so that Blueberry was sitting on the bed, near the front. He was facing Lust, sitting in front of him and wearing a seductive grin.

“So, we’re just going to…” Blueberry trailed off. He had no idea how these things were supposed to work.

“Yeah, unless ya wanna go out on a date first,” Lust said. “Which I’d totally be down for. But if we did people might see us and figure out what’s going on.”

“Yeah okay, so how do we… start?” Blueberry was still nervous but also excited. Ever since he’d started watching Undyne’s secret stash of anime porn, that she didn’t know he knew about, he’d wanted to try sex out for himself. But everyone thinking of him as childlike and innocent had made any sexual advance he might’ve wanted to make difficult. He’d been beginning to think he’d spend his whole life sexually frustrated when multi-universal travel had been discovered and he’d met Lust, several months ago now.

“Have ya ever kissed anyone before?” Lust asked.

“I uh… no.” Blueberry had seen some of the other Sans-es and Papyrus-es kiss before, so he knew how it was done. He’d just never had a chance to try it, no one had ever shown that kind of interest in him. No one other than Lust anyway, but Paps had turned him away without even bothering to see how Blueberry felt about it.

“Ah, so I’m your first in everything. It’s been a long time since I had fun with a virgin.”

Blueberry blushed brightly at that. But before he could reply, Lust leaned forward and pressed their mouths together in a kiss. Blueberry opened his mouth, summoning his tongue to meet Lust’s. Oh gosh, he was so nervous. He’d never kissed anyone before. What was he supposed to do with hands?

He was in luck though, Lust knew exactly what he was doing. He put an arm around Blueberry, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. His other hand slid under Blueberry’s shirt, ghosting down his spine.

Blueberry shuddered. No one had ever touched him like that before. He wouldn’t have thought something like that would feel good.

“Knew you’d like that.” Lust grinned as he repeated the motion, firmer this time and drawing a surprised gasp from Blueberry.

They continued making out for a little while, letting Blueberry get used to the idea of being touched in a sexual way. Lust seemed to know exactly how and where to touch him to leave him wanting more. Something he barely knew himself.

“You’re fucking adorable, ya know that?” Lust said. “All those cute sounds ya keep making when we haven’t even really done anything yet.”

Blueberry felt himself blushing again. “You really shouldn’t swear like that, it’s rude,” he said instead of replying to what Lust had actually said. He’d been called cute and adorable before but never in the way Lust meant. It was a nice change.

“Whatever ya say babe,” Lust said with a laugh.

It wasn’t long after that that Lust had them both undressed. And despite the lack of clothes Blueberry didn’t feel any colder. In fact, he felt pleasantly warm, especially with Lust pressing up so close against him.

His magic was already pooling in his pelvis, glowing blue and not yet formed into anything. He wasn’t sure _how_ to get it to form into anything, only that it was supposed to.

Lust’s magic had manifested too, forming into an already erect dick. It was a pinkish purple colour and Blueberry had no idea if it was practically big or not. He’d never seen one in real life before after all. But it looked like it was at least decently sized.

“Ya like it?” Lust’s voice brought Blueberry’s gaze back up to his face and cocky smile. Blueberry blushed, making that smile widen.

Lust moved his hand down to touch Blueberry’s pelvis, right where his magic was coalescing the most. Blueberry moaned, jerking a little underneath his touch. Lust kept at it with that cocky grin on his face.

In response, it wasn’t long before Blueberry’s magic solidified and took shape. It formed into a pussy, warm and wet between his legs. He shivered as the cool air hit it.

“It’s cute.” Lust smiled as he slid his fingers up to rub at a particularly sensitive spot near the top. His experienced touch left Blueberry gasping.

“Wow it’s really sensitive.” Blueberry wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but this wasn’t it. “Feels good.”

“Yeah,” Lust said with a chuckle. “And it only gets better.”

Blueberry didn’t have time to say anything else before he pulled his fingers back, leaving Blueberry’s pussy aching for his touch again. Lust licked the blue magic off his fingers before adjusting himself to lean over, lightly holding Blueberry’s legs apart as he put his face between them.

“What are you…” Blueberry cut off with a surprised squeak of pleasure as something warm and flexible lapped at the lips to his pussy. He felt Lust’s tongue press against that sensitive spot, making him moan. “Ah Lust that feels good.”

Lust’s mouth was busy so of course he didn’t answer with words. But he did hum his acknowledgment, the vibration and tickle of his warm breath making Blueberry shiver with pleasure. His tongue seemed unnaturally long as it delved inside to find all the sensitive spots Blueberry hadn’t known he had.

“Oh gosh…” Blueberry moaned. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. He was tempted to put them on Lust’s skull to press him deeper. But he leaned back on them instead, moaning as Lust’s tongue continued to pleasure him.

After a short while he could feel some kind of pressure starting to build. It left him moaning and gasping, needing Lust’s tongue to work harder. But he didn’t have to say anything before Lust started to do just that.

Not long later that pressure was released in waves of pleasure and euphoria. He’d never felt anything like it before and had him moaning loud enough to have probably been heard through the walls.

He relaxed once more, looking at Lust still between his legs and grinning at him. “Feel good babe?” Like he even needed to ask.

“Y-yeah.” Blueberry nodded, blushing a little.

“Ready for the main event?”

“Yes.” Blueberry nodded eagerly, his shyness forgotten. He felt like he could do that a thousand times and not get tired of it.

Blueberry wrapped his arms around Lust as he sat up. “Ah you’re amazing,” he said.

“You could say I’m _sans_ ational.”

Blueberry didn’t say anything about the pun. He was too busy wanting _more_ from Lust. So, he used his hug on Lust to rock him back onto this back, putting himself on top. He needed Lust inside of him and he needed it right now.

“Oh,” Lust grinned, “I think I like this.”

With Lust’s guidance, Blueberry lined himself up with Lust’s cock. He carefully slid down on it, moaning at feeling of his magic being stretched and filled. It felt really good and he almost couldn’t believe that he was really doing this.

“Ah fuck Blue, ya feel good,” Lust moaned.

Blueberry smiled at down at him. He gripped Lust’s ribcage as he pushed himself back up, his pussy hugging onto Lust’s cock as if it didn’t want to let go. He gasped in pleasure as Lust thrust back up into him when he started to drop again.

“Ah Lust…” He didn’t even know what to say. For perhaps the first time in his life he was at a loss for words.

Lust grinned, putting his hands on Blueberry’s hips. “You’re fucking hot.”

Blueberry smiled wide, giddy with excitement and lust. He’d never been called that before, in any context.

It took Blueberry a little bit to get the hang of riding Lust but once he got it, the pace he set was fast and energetic. Lust seemed more than willing to go with that, easily keeping rhythm with him. Blueberry was eager for that rush of intense pleasure again. And he wanted Lust to have it to.

And it wasn’t long before he felt that pressure start to build again, driving him to move a little faster.

“Having fun?” Lust grinned up at him.

“Y-yeah.” Blueberry let out a stuttering moan as his second orgasm washed through him. It left him feeling a bit more tired. But he wasn’t done yet and neither was Lust. So, he kept moving, starting to pant with exertion. “I should’ve tried this a long time ago.”

“Yeah, ya should’ve. But better late than never, right?” Lust said.

“Yeah,” Blueberry said with a smile. In all his wildest imaginings, he’d never imagined sex would be quite like this.

“Ah fuck Blue, ya feel so good,” Lust moaned a little while later. “I’m gonna…” He gripped Blueberry’s hips, pulling him down hard on his cock. Blueberry moaned at the flood of warmth as Lust released inside him, triggering his third climax.

“Wow,” Blueberry panted as they came down. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done something that had left him panting for breath. His pussy was starting to feel swollen, oversensitive, and a bit sore.

With a tired groan, he pulled himself off of Lust, warm cum dripping out and mixing with his own release. He flopped down onto this side, letting his pussy dispel. Which unfortunately left his pelvic bone covered with cum.

Lust grinned at him as his now limp cock faded away. “I’ll go get something to clean ya up,” he said before disappearing with a small pop. He came back seconds later with a washcloth damp with warm water and cleaned Blueberry up himself.

“Oh,” Blueberry said in surprise. He wouldn’t have expected Lust to do something like that. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

Once they were both clean Lust teleported again, presumably to put the washcloth in the dirty laundry. “So, how was your first time?” he asked with a perverted grin once he returned to lying beside Blueberry on the bed.

“It was fun and felt _really_ good.” Blueberry smiled at him. “Thanks for doing that with me.” Was it normal to thank someone for sex? Or was he being a giant weirdo?

If that was the case, Lust didn’t seem bothered by it. “Anytime babe,” he said. “Ya wanna do this again sometime?”

“I… yeah, I would love to.” Blueberry wasn’t ashamed to admit he wouldn’t mind doing this a bunch more times. It had been fun and had felt good and sex wasn’t anything to be afraid or ashamed of. “Maybe next time we could even go on a proper date too. If you want to.”

“Sure, we could that. Dinner before fucking is common even in this world.”

“Don’t swear, it’s rude,” Blueberry scolded.

“Okay, I _swear_ I won’t swear anymore.”

Blueberry fake groaned in annoyance at the bad pun but didn’t say anything. Doing so would only encourage Lust to make more bad jokes. But when Lust put an arm around his shoulders he did cuddle a bit closer, enjoying being close to somebody in a way he’d never been before.


	2. First Date

“Okay Pappy, I’m going to off to see Alphys,” Blueberry called. He was bouncing in excitement and already opening the front door, preparing to dash out as soon as possible.

“You seem awfully excited about that,” Stretch said. He was lazing on the couch, watching Blueberry. “More so than usual anyway.”

“I’m just super excited today, that’s all.” Blueberry scoffed, trying to sound natural. He didn’t like lying to Stretch but him knowing where Blueberry was really going wouldn’t make him happy. And Blueberry didn’t want to deal with that. “I’ll see you later.”

He was out the front door and closing it behind him before Stretch could reply. With a large smile he started skipping, not down the road towards Alphys’, but to the side door in the house that led to the once-secret lab. He opened it and quickly slipped inside before anyone could see him. He skipped down the stairs, jumping past the last two.

He was pleasantly surprised to find Lust down there waiting for him. He was standing next to the machine in the middle of room. “Hi Blue,” he said with a grin.

Blueberry smiled back at him. “Hello Lust.”

“This is your first date, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” Blueberry nodded, blushing a little. He’d asked people out a few times but no one had ever taken him seriously. But this was extra special because Lust had asked _him_. Though, Blueberry had been the one to bring up the idea of a date in the first place. But it was still nice that Lust had remembered and had done so.

“I really am your first in everything. I feel super special and flattered,” Lust said with a chuckle. “But since it’s your first date, I’ll bring you somewhere nice.”

“Ooh, where to?”

“You’ll see.” Lust stepped up to the keyboard on the machine and typed in some coordinates. Blueberry recognized them as belonging to the universe where monsters lived in outer space. He then took Blueberry’s hand and pressed the ‘GO’ button.

As always being pulled into another universe was disorientating and felt more than a little weird. It brought to mind what it must feel like for toothpaste to be squeezed out of its tube.

They landed in a room that looked almost exactly like the room they’d just been in. In a way, it was the room they’d just been in, just in a different universe.

Lust immediately teleported them out, they were trying to keep this secret after all. They landed and as always, Blueberry was astonished by the vast expanse of stars above them. This world was still one of the most beautiful and amazing things he’d ever seen and nothing would ever change that.

“View’s pretty _stellar_ huh?” Lust said.

“Yes, it’s amazing.” Blueberry ignored the pun, acknowledging it would only encourage Lust to make more.

“C’mon, let’s go have dinner and then we can fuck under the stars somewhere.”

“Oh my gosh Lust,” Blueberry said, blushing. “Don’t say it like that.”

“All right, let’s go have dinner and then we can engage in sexual intercourse under the stars.”

That was better, though not by much. What if somebody nearby had heard that? Not that there were very many people nearby, but still.

Blueberry followed as Lust led the way. It wasn’t long before he recognized that they were in this world’s equivalent of the MTT resort. They were headed straight for the fancy restaurant.

“You sure about this Lust?” Blueberry asked. “Isn’t this place kind of expensive?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’m a stripper, remember? People literally throw money at me for doing fancy tricks on a pole.”

Blueberry didn’t know if strippers really made a lot money, even in Lust’s world. But if Lust said they did then they probably did.

They didn’t have to wait long before they were seated at a fancy table for two, across from each other. The dim light and quiet atmosphere made it almost seem like they were alone. It made Blueberry a little nervous. What kinds of things did people normally talk about on a date? Would it be like normal conversation or something else? He should probably say something before the silence got awkward.

“So, have you slept with any of the other Sanses?” he blurted out before really thinking about it. What a way to start a conversation.

Lust chuckled. “Wow, didn’t think you’d ask something like that. But no, I tried to get some of the others to, but none of them wanted anything to do with me.” He shrugged. “Razz actually tried to hit me one time when I was flirting with him.”

“Wow, I guess that’s not surprising.”

After that the conversation, somehow drifted to more normal things while also still occasionally straying to sex, probably more often than Blueberry would like but not too bad. Blueberry couldn’t remember if he’d actually ever had a long conversation with Lust before. He didn’t think he had. It was kind of nice, even with all the sex jokes and general bad punning.

Once they were done eating, Lust paid and then teleported them out. They landed outside once more, the vast expanse of stars extending infinitely above them. They were alone too.

“I’ve always wanted to fuck somebody in this universe,” Lust said with a grin. “There’s just something about the thought of fucking underneath the stars that appeals to me.”

Blueberry sighed in annoyance at Lust’s continued swearing. There really was no way to get him to stop saying ‘fuck’, was there? But his annoyance was quickly forgotten when Lust moved closer. Excited by the prospect of what they were about to do, Blueberry leaned in to kiss him.

Just like last time Lust’s hands moved to explore Blueberry’s body, finding all his sensitive spots. Blueberry tried to reciprocate, though he didn’t think he did a very good job, even with Lust’s guidance. Lust didn’t seem to mind though.

Also just like last time, it wasn’t long before Blueberry started feeling all hot and bothered, his magic coalescing in his pelvis. It hadn’t formed into anything yet, he still wasn’t quite sure how to make it do that with stimulus.

Lust grinned as he took one of Blueberry’s hands, pulling it down he guided it underneath the waistband of his pants. Blueberry gasped at the feel of his conjured magic, it was warm and wet.

“I want ya to fuck me,” Lust whispered seductively in his ‘ear’.

“Okay.” Blueberry nodded, blushing as he moved his fingers along Lust’s pussy. He didn’t really know what he was doing but he was fascinated by the feel of it. He easily found Lust’s entrance and slipped his fingers inside.

Lust moaned softly, grabbing Blueberry’s wrist and pushing his fingers in deeper. “You’ll be just as good at this as I am in no time,” he said with a chuckle.

Blueberry smiled, blushing. “I doubt that.” He explored Lust’s pussy with his fingers for a few more seconds before pulling his hand back up to look it. The purplish-pink magic on his fingers glistened in the starlight. On a random impulse, he summoned his tongue and licked it. It didn’t have a strong flavor but tasted kind of sweet.

“Fuck, you’re cute,” Lust said, drawing Blueberry’s gaze back to him.

“It’s not funny.” Blueberry blushed.

“Didn’t say it was.” Lust moved closer, pulling him into another deep lustful kiss. Rubbing their bodies together, he started the slow tantalizing process of undressing.

To Blueberry’s surprise, his magic automatically formed into a cock as soon as he saw Lust’s pussy. It wasn’t quite as thick as Lust’s had been but it was a little longer.

Lust grinned as he moved his hand to stroke it, making Blueberry gasp. “This way you get to do most of the work,” he said.

Blueberry should be scolding him for being so openly lazy. But he didn’t really care right now, he just wanted to get this show on the road. He wasn’t really sure where to begin though.

But luckily, he didn’t have to begin. Lust wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down as he lay back, spreading his legs as he did so. Blueberry hesitated for a few seconds, looking down at Lust beneath him. He hadn’t expected to end up in this position any time soon. But he liked it. So, with an excited smile he lined himself up with Lust’s entrance, shuddering at the warm heat brushing against the head of his cock.

The walls of Lust’s magic seemed to hug tight around him as he started pushing in. He slid all the way in, marveling at how good it felt even though he hadn’t even properly started yet.

“You’re really hot from this angle.” Lust grinned up at him.

Blueberry smiled wide at him. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of being called ‘hot’, especially the way Lust said it. “Can I start?”

“Yeah, babe go for it. Fuck the shit outta of me.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Blueberry blushed brightly. “It sounds so crude.”

“Whatever ya say Blue.”

Given the situation and their current position, Blueberry couldn’t stay annoyed or bashful for long. He pulled back, thrusting back in a lot harder and faster than last time. He continued, slowly at first to get a feel for the motion. It wasn’t as hard as he would’ve thought and soon started picking up the pace.

“Faster,” Lust moaned, exciting Blueberry even more if that were possible.

Blueberry obliged him by thrusting harder and faster. The bones of their pelvises clanked together with each thrust, playing out a rhythm to their lovemaking. It was accompanied by Lust’s needy moans and Blueberry’s lustful panting.

“This is really fun,” Blueberry panted. He really had been missing out on a lot.

Lust nodded, also panting a little. “Sex and sleep are life’s two greatest pleasures.” That kind of sentiment coming from him was probably one of the least surprising things about this date.

Blueberry knew the moment Lust reached orgasm, as he arched his back in pleasure, his pussy spasming and clenching around Blueberry’s cock. Moaning, Blueberry kept thrusting, hungry for his own release.

Excited by Lust’s pleasure, it wasn’t long before he felt himself getting close. When he reached it, he buried himself as deep inside Lust as he could get, shuddering and moaning loudly as he came. His vision almost seemed to white out from the pleasure coursing through is body.

Coming down, he blinked a few times to clear his vision to see Lust’s satisfied smile. “Ya wanna go again?”

Still inside Lust, Blueberry’s cock twitched in readiness at the thought. He was still hard and definitely felt like he could go for another round or two or maybe three. “Can we?”

“Yeah babe, you can fuck me all night long if ya want to.”

Needing no other invitation, Blueberry started thrusting again. He didn’t even start slow this time, instead going straight for the energetic fast pace his high energy levels demanded.

“Ah fuck Blue, I knew letting ya top was gonna be a good idea.” Lust grinned, letting out a mixture of a chuckle and a pleasurable moan.

“Why?” Blueberry panted.

“Ya gotta a lot of energy, meaning ya can keep going for longer.”

Blueberry giggled in excitement. Lust was actually praising him for this. Yeah sure, he’d probably had better partners in the past, but he still thought Blueberry was good enough to be praised.

“What the fuck Sans!?”

Blueberry froze mid-thrust at the sudden exclamation. Turning his head, he saw the one person he least wanted to see right now: Stretch. He was standing a few feet away and looked more than a little shocked and possibly a tad angry.

“Oh hey Stretch, how’s it going?” Lust said. For once even he didn’t sound completely nonchalant or unflustered.

Blueberry felt his face grow hot. He hadn’t known it was possible to blush this hard. Too embarrassed to look his brother in the face, he hid his face against Lust’s collar bone. To make matters worse he was still on top of and inside Lust. There was _no_ way they could play this off as anything other than what it was.

“What the fuck are you doing Sans?” Stretch asked, incredulous.

“What does it look like?” Lust said. “He’s fucking me of course. C’mon Blue, if ya continue he might leave.”

That wouldn’t fix the problem and would only be more embarrassing. So, with his face still feeling like it was on fire, Blueberry pulled out and sat up. He quickly gathered his discarded clothes to hold in front of himself for what little modesty that offered. His lust dampened by embarrassment, it wasn’t hard to get his cock to dispel. His magic stayed coalesced in his pelvis though.

“Hi Papyrus,” he said with a sheepish smile, finally looking up at his brother. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh…” The shock Stretch’s face faded a little as it seemed he finally fully realized what he’d walked in on as he started blushing almost as fiercely as Blueberry was. “I was looking for you.” His eyes shifted to side. “Your behaviour this morning was a bit odd so I called Alphys to ask her how you were doing. She said you weren’t there so I went looking and the machine said ya went here.”

As Stretch spoke, Blueberry pulled on his clothes. Lust didn’t though. He didn’t even dispel his pussy and the sight of the blue cum dripping out made Blueberry blush harder, if that was even possible. Did Lust have no shame or sense of modesty?

“Why are you…” Stretch trailed off. His voice was strained and sounded almost angry. He wasn’t even looking at Blueberry or Lust.

“He’s an adult,” Lust said before Blueberry could answer. “He can fuck whoever he wants to fuck, provided of course that they want it too.”

“Yeah but… you’re my baby brother. You’re not supposed to be into stuff like that.”

“I _am_ an adult though,” Blueberry said. “If I want to have sex I can and I will.” Despite his blush his puffed his chest out. Even if he was small and ‘cute’ like a child he wasn’t one. It was time for Stretch to realize that. “I’m sorry I lied to you about where I was going this morning, I shouldn’t have. And I’m sorry I’m not your prefect ‘innocent’ baby brother anymore. But as much as we need to have this conversation, maybe we should continue elsewhere. This is _really_ awkward and embarrassing. At least give me and Lust a chance to get cleaned up first.”

Stretch’s eyes finally flicked back to them, locking onto Lust who was still butt naked with his pussy summoned and on full display. “Uh…” His already substantial blush deepened, rivaling his garishly orange hoodie. “Oh fuck, shit, sorry. We’ll talk later,” he said in a rush before disappearing with a small pop.

“Dude, I think your brother’s a virgin,” Lust said with a chuckle. “I think this was his first time even _seeing_ a vagina.”

Blueberry was surprised by that thought, but couldn’t deny its possibility given Stretch’s reaction. He’d always assumed that Stretch had had sex before, even if there’d never been any evidence of it, mostly because he was older and seemed more experienced in most things. But maybe he _hadn’t_. Maybe Blueberry had lost his virginity before Stretch did. It wasn’t a race of course, but that thought still made Blueberry smile a little.

“Anyway,” Lust continued, “Ya wanna get back to where we left off?” He grinned seductively up at Blueberry, using his fingers to spread open the lips of his pussy.

Blueberry blushed, his magic reacting a little to the sight. “I don’t know.” Stretch showing up had ruined the mood more than a little. He didn’t think he could go back to what they’d been doing before without being nervous about somebody else showing up. They were in an open area after all, even if they did appear to be alone right now.

Lust groaned in disappointment. “Yeah okay, ya probably need to talk to your bro anyway.”

“Maybe… tomorrow?” Blueberry said, smiling sheepishly. “At my place or maybe yours, or wherever.” He didn’t really care where they did it as long as it was in a place they weren’t likely to be interrupted again.

“Yes, let’s do it.” Lust grinned wide.


End file.
